


Chinese Valentine's Day

by RoadFar



Series: ST 系列 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>概括：地球传统文化告诉我们，情人节要团聚啊！<br/>警告：无聊少女又牵强<br/>弃权声明：所有角色都属于原作者、导演、演员。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinese Valentine's Day

James Kirk喜欢的东西其实很好琢磨：他简直无药可救一般喜欢一些几个世纪前的老古董——但这和他给人的表面印象太过不同，所以还在星舰学院的时候McCoy的耳朵里经常会塞满Kirk对别人送的礼物不是他那杯茶的抱怨。  
最初McCoy还会顺着他的意思安慰几句，逐渐他的回答就精炼到能从鼻子里哼出来：“得了吧！别人对你投怀送抱你还不喜欢？”  
当然，McCoy也没有愚蠢到会认为这句话能让Kirk退缩，所以为了让自己的耳朵早日脱离苦海，他开始搜罗几个世纪前的书——没错，就是那些用纸装帧用油墨印刷的极为浪费很不环保的书，塞一本宣扬英雄主义的古典小说到Kirk的手里能让他安静好多天。  
不过这些古董级的东西可不好找，在地球上的时候好歹McCoy还能挑挑拣拣找出Kirk最喜欢的题材，上了企业号开始5年任务之后，McCoy只能对着自己闭着眼睛买来的书发愁了——那是一本用中文写就的书，他甚至连标题都看不懂，坦白地说他看到封面上那个失去了头颅后把眼睛鼻子嘴巴画在肚子上依然手执武器在战斗的人就想当然地以为这会是一本不错的神话英雄小说，但在翻开书看到满眼的方块字后他……他傻了眼。  
他没心情读完整本书，所以他只是翻译了标题和前言好了解一下这本书到底是说什么的——也因此他当机立断把这本书交给了Spock。  
McCoy当然不是在讨好Spock！这么说简直是对他的侮辱。这只不过是他做出的最佳选择而已：这本书的最好的归宿应该是Spock，热衷于研究人类的瓦肯人绝对是这本书的最好主人。至于Kirk么，反正他也不会喜欢这种书的。  
在医生把那本书丢进了Spock怀里并对他说“我猜你会对这东西有兴趣——别告诉任何人是我给你的！”之后，他长吁一口气。  
行了，现在这本书和他无关了，McCoy心想，下次买书的时候一定要查清楚内容，可不能再做封面党了。

McCoy把一本书塞到Spock怀里的时候Spock觉得有些费解：如果这可以算是一份礼物的话，那这就是Spock第一次收到医生赠送的礼物。他对礼物本无欲求，但医生赠予的礼物却是另一回事了，按照他对人类社会行为的考察和理解，礼物表达的通常是好意、有求于人或是其他一些涉及到增进双方关系的意图，但无论他怎么看，医生和他两人都没有增进双方关系的意愿。  
本来这也许会成为未来的几天内Spock的研究课题，但在他看到了那本书的标题和前言之后他决定把医生的反常暂时丢在一边：这本书的标题是《中国的神话传说》，Spock挑起了眉毛，由神话传说来研究人类的文化传统是一个很不错的突入口。  
他饶有兴致地读了几段，对其中的一些由于认知上的错误造成的误会而引发的文学创作感到相当不可思议。Spock翻查了一些资料，做了摘录和笔记，随后在打算继续阅读的时候被舰长的声音打断了。  
“Spock？你在吗？”Kirk的声音听起来懒洋洋的，Spock随便找了个什么夹住了书页后站起身打开了自己房间的门，Kirk正歪着头靠在墙壁上。  
“嗨Spock，我想找你……”Kirk抓了抓头，“……下棋。”  
Spock直直地看着Kirk，他避开Spock的视线盯住Spock房间的天花板随后又在房间内四处扫视，双脚老老实实地站在门框之外。  
Kirk绝不是想下棋，因为他相当清楚自己的水平，以及一旦他超常发挥那必然是Spock手下留情的结果。他只是在想办法挤进Spock的房间罢了——这事儿现在不用别人对Spock明示或者暗示他自己也看得出来了，尤其是在Kirk一晚上敲他的门三次之后。  
Spock做了一个请进的姿势——其实他的手刚抬起来Kirk就毫不犹豫地冲了进来并迅速关上了门，刚才在门外的那种死气沉沉似乎都一扫而空，他的脸上写满了欢呼雀跃就像万圣节那些不给糖果就捣蛋的小孩——这个节日还是Spock听Kirk说的，不过遗憾的是他并没有糖果给Kirk，而且，Kirk也别想在此刻捣蛋。  
Spock说：“你可以在我这儿待着，”他看着Kirk睁大了眼睛，然后补充，“一个人。”  
现在Kirk皱起了眉头，他急着表明自己的意思：“我发誓我真的是想和你下棋。”  
“那你至少应该先查一下你的船员的轮值表，”Spock绕过Kirk走到了门口，“今晚我当值。”  
Kirk在Spock的背后沮丧地叹了口气，最终Spock还是转回身冲着那个看起来可怜巴巴的身影说：“如果你愿意等到我回来的话，我可以陪你下棋。”  
“我可以在这里等你！”Kirk再次容光焕发——就像一盏被拧开的台灯，他马上找了个地方让自己坐下，笑嘻嘻地看着Spock，“我不会弄乱你的房间的，我保证。”

========

指望Kirk的保证能实现是不理智的，就算那不是他的房间他照样能够找到乐子自娱自乐。他在Spock的房间里四处看了看——这单调得只剩下床、桌子、椅子和电脑的房间里最显眼的必然是桌子上的一本书——事实上他早就对那个颇为英雄主义的封面感兴趣了，Kirk扑过去抓到了手里翻到了Spock夹住的地方，顿时被满眼的方块字震得差点丢下书，他艰难地辨认了一会儿，终于还是放弃了。  
他在大副的房间里绕着圈走来走去，白色的墙壁闪得他眼花，Spock的床板更是硬得和地板有得一拼——Kirk连打滚都打不起来，他无聊地坐在床上发着呆，最后还是盯住了那本书。  
“呣，我可以翻译了看。”Kirk说服了自己，他再次掂起那本书，顺便打开了电脑启动了翻译器。  
他从Spock停下的地方开始扫描，翻译器显示出了章节的标题：《中国情人节的由来》。（七夕翻译成英文真没美感OTZ）  
那是关于一个男人、一个女神和一头牛的故事，故事的开始让Kirk觉得非常好笑，牛说起了话，教唆那个男人偷走了女神的衣服，因此女神就留下来和男人做了夫妻——他吹了声口哨，这种搭讪的方式可真罕见，看起来成功率还挺大的？  
他继续读了下去，中间一大段是说这对夫妻怎样幸福地生活在一起——他们种地纺织，还有了两个孩子，而那头会说话的牛也陪伴在他们身边。这一整段都让Kirk觉得乏味无比，他打着哈欠略过了大段大段的幸福生活的描写，这简直无聊得让他情愿合上书在那张硬床上打滚，直到他看到了代表转机的那句话：  
“然而，好景不长。”  
故事到了这里总算有了一点英雄冒险的感觉：女神的家人们终于找到了女神，他们拉着女神就往天上走，平凡的男人看着这一切无能为力，但那个总能带来奇迹的牛告诉男人，披着它的皮就能飞上天追上女神。男人将自己的两个孩子放在了两个筐里，用一根棍子穿起了筐，他等老牛死后剥下它的皮披在自己身上就去追自己的妻子，眼看越追越近……  
“哈，我看才没那么容易呢。”Kirk轻声嘀咕着，没错，女神的家人、一个更高位的女神拔下头上的饰品在原本清浅的银河上一划，银河变得又宽又急，男人终于无法过去了。  
隔着银河的两人剩下的唯一武器就是眼泪，而这也确实帮了他们——更高位的女神居然被打动了，允许他们每年见一面，时间是每年的七月七日。（我就不奢求阴历了，让舰长再去研究阴历他会怨恨我的……）  
“哇哦……就是今天。”Kirk开始提起了兴趣，他继续念了下去，最后女神变成了织女星（Vega），而那个男人变成了牛郎星（Altair）。  
牛郎星？  
Kirk朝窗外望去。此时此刻，企业号正位于天鹰座的区域内，天鹰座α星、也就是Altair，正平静地放射着光芒。  
现在他们就在牛郎星的附近。这可太巧了。  
Kirk盯着那颗扁圆形的恒星发了会儿呆，这个节日的突然出现就像一个暗示，他开始想一些有的没的，最后把精神集中到了时间上。  
距离Spock结束他的轮值还有一个小时，距离七月七日的结束也还有一个小时——Kirk烦躁起来，现在他觉得他得在中国情人节做点什么，这种可以明目张胆的日子可不多——问题是他可以骚扰自己的正在轮值的船员吗？  
他在硬床上摊平，望着空无一物的天花板，跳起来继续凝视舷窗外遥远的牛郎星，企业号开始转向准备离开天鹰座了，所以牛郎星正缩进舷窗的一角，马上就会被企业号的舰身挡住。  
Kirk沉默地看着牛郎星嵌入窗角收敛起自己的光芒，舷窗一点一点地吞噬着它，直至消失殆尽。  
Kirk转回桌子前继续翻着他已经读过的那几页书，他故意读得很慢好让时间过得快一些，等他再次注意时间的时候他发现距离Spock轮值结束还有四十分钟。  
Kirk关上了书页，他可不想再读一遍了。他决定去加班——这是个合法而又合理的决定，Kirk打开了通讯器直接接通了Spock：“Spock，是我，我要过来加班了——你在哪儿？”  
Spock那头一片安静，过了会儿他的声音才响起：“Jim，我这里不需要人手。”  
他叫他Jim——Kirk微微提高了音调：“你一个人？”  
“是的。”  
“哦！那我过来加班，嗯，跟你一起，你觉得怎么样？”  
“没这必要，我一个人够了。”Spock拒绝得很坚决。  
Kirk可没打算就这么放弃：“两个人一起工作的话时间会过得快点。”  
Spock轻出一口气，他的语调有了些微妙的不同：“Jim，我的轮值还有三十七分钟就结束了，我会第一时间赶回来陪你下棋的。”  
哦不……Kirk抱住了自己的头，这样今天就结束了，牛郎星就要和织女星再次隔河相望一整年了！  
“好吧Spock，我得向你坦白……”Kirk把中国情人节的传说发送给了Spock，赶在他看完之前一口气把自己的话都倒了出来，“这个节日很有趣不是么？现在它就快结束了而我想和你一起过完它，我想我工作时的热情是有目共睹的，所以你到底在哪儿，我要和你一起加班。”  
Spock那一头又陷入了寂静，现在Kirk都快怀疑Spock在宇宙空间里轮值了，因为这实在太安静了。  
“Jim，事实上牛郎星和织女星相距十六光年，”Spock终于看完了那个传说，“他们是不可能相遇的。”  
Kirk颓丧地坐在了椅子上，他怎么能忘了Spock敏锐的洞察力呢，他试着解释：“你瞧，Spock，古人并不知道这个，这就是个神话传说。”  
Spock平和的声音传来：“这正是我觉得地球传统文化奇妙的地方——在不合逻辑、缺少理论依据的情况下，地球人会自行为一些暂时无法解释的现象添加充满感情色彩的注解。”  
“所以这个故事真正要表述的就是这种感情色彩，”Kirk一字一句地说完，他都快咬到自己的舌头了，“和牛郎星或是织女星到底怎样其实也……没什么关系。”他看了看时间，还有二十五分钟，他关掉了电脑站了起来。  
Spock那头又没声音了，万幸的是他没有切断通话，Kirk耐心地等了一会儿，直到Spock再次开口：“如果你一定要找这两者和你之间的联系的话——我们现在正在驶离天鹰座，你刚才一定看到了牛郎星，”他继续说着，“我想你也不会忘记几个月前我曾把你流放到织女四星上面——这是我能找到的最不牵强的一种了。”  
“哦，你真是……你说得太对了！”我可真爱你，因为我还真没想起来我的织女四星奇遇——这句话Kirk没说出口，他蹦跳着冲到了门口打开门走出房间，这情景若是被他的船员看到了那绝对会大大威胁到他的舰长权威，不过他现在可管不着，“你在舰桥吗？我这就过来——还有二十三分钟！”  
“不，等一下，”Spock有些疑惑，“我无法理解你要和我一起过这个节日的原因。”  
“难道我没说明白？”Kirk加快了脚步，“这是中国情人节，情侣应当相聚的节日！”一个路过的船员被他响起来的嗓门吓了一跳，他赶忙用手拢住通讯器压低声音，“我到电梯了，你在舰桥吧？”  
“……我不在那儿。”  
Kirk已经滑进了电梯并熟练无比地按下了通往舰桥的按钮，他目瞪口呆地看着电梯门在他面前毫不留情地关闭，手忙脚乱地按了暂停：“什么？你到底在哪儿当值？”他查看了时间然后发出了无声的哀号，只有二十分钟了。  
“我在无菌实验室。”  
“你在那鬼地方干什么？”  
“地勤人员带了一些牛郎星系第七行星上的样本回来，我觉得有必要在无菌的环境中做一些实验。”  
Kirk重新启动电梯向实验室运行，他无意识地用手指敲击着电梯内壁，片刻的沉默后Spock发话了：“Jim，你不能来。”  
“为什么？”电梯停下了，Kirk从电梯里跑了出来——但他不知道Spock在哪个实验室里。  
“你进来会破坏实验室的无菌平衡，”Spock的语调没有多大的变化，“我的实验还有十五分钟就完成了，我知道你并不是来加班的，所以在那之后你可以进来。”  
十五分钟？Kirk发出了他能发出的最大声的叹息：“十五分钟后今天就结束了——Spock，你到底在哪一间？”  
“必须指出我觉得你现在已经陷入一种偏执了。”  
Kirk靠在墙壁上苦恼地揉了揉自己的脸——这一切都是因那本书而起！他问Spock：“Spock，你桌上那本书是从哪里弄来的？”  
“看来你读过了。”  
“是的，所以我才会知道今天是中国情人节——”Kirk忍不住偷瞧了时间，“现在还剩下十四分钟……哦不，十三分钟了……”  
“我可没想到你会看那本书。”  
“挺有趣的不是么，如果我能带着牛郎星的石头回到织女星，”Kirk笑了起来，“嘿，那我就让他们夫妻团聚了！”  
“别告诉我你是认真的，牛郎星和织女星都是恒星。”  
“那就换别的，我可以把牛郎七星上的东西带到织女四星上，你觉得这个怎么样？”  
Spock轻轻叹了一声，他的气息似乎穿过通讯器吹拂到Kirk的耳边，声音柔和而又低沉：“透光度100。”Kirk惊讶地看着自己面前的一堵墙越来越亮，墙体背后的事物渐渐显形——一尘不染的实验室里实验设备齐全，他的大副高挑的身影也出现在这其中，他依旧穿着离开自己房间时的那件蓝色制服，一丝不苟的黑发齐整地紧贴他的头皮蛰伏于他的尖耳朵之后，他澄澈深邃的眼睛静静聚焦于一墙之外的Kirk身上。  
“你的声音太大了，Jim，”Spock把通讯器压在耳朵上，“我隔着墙壁都能听见。”  
Kirk几乎是立刻扑上了那面变透明的墙壁，他对着通讯器低声咆哮着：“还有十一分钟！Spock，做点什么让那实验快点结束！”  
“姑且不论让实验快点结束是否可行，”Spock还是不紧不慢，但他多少朝着墙壁走近了几步，“你赶在今天结束之前，究竟是想做什么？”  
Kirk语塞，他狠狠地挠头，然后痛苦地趴在墙壁上：“你是对的，我显然是疯了，我现在就想和你在一起——”  
“我们都在企业号上。”  
“——我想和你呼吸一样的空气！这样如何？”  
Spock点头：“可以，但是很遗憾，你必须再等十分钟。”  
Kirk把鼻子死死地压在墙壁上，从Spock那边看过来想必会是一个扁平的滑稽的鼻子——他几乎陷入了绝望，现在只剩下该死的九分钟了！  
他突然站直身体。  
“Spock，其实有时重要的是形式，”Kirk尽量让自己的声音平静下来，“重要的是在‘今天’做点什么。”  
Spock微微抬起了头：“我正洗耳恭听。”他全身相当放松，靠得离Kirk更近了。  
“把你的手按在墙壁上，”Kirk将自己的手按在一个不高不低的位置，“就这里。”  
Spock的手贴在Kirk的对面，他略大的手完全笼罩住了Kirk的手。  
“现在，把你的鼻子贴上墙壁。”  
Spock困惑地看着Kirk：“像你刚才那样吗？”  
Kirk克制着自己的心跳：“没错。”  
Spock皱着眉头用鼻尖碰触墙壁，他的鼻子太挺了，所以他只能微微仰起脖子：“这看起来很奇怪。”  
“很奇怪么？”Kirk向前将身体贴在墙壁上，他的鼻子隔着玻璃贴住了Spock的鼻尖，还剩下六分钟，他轻轻呼吸，“吻我吧。”  
Kirk闭上了眼睛吻上了面前的墙壁——他知道对面的Spock会一脸别扭，但是他也知道他的大副一定会如他所说亲吻他。

McCoy走出电梯的时候周围的人都被他身上强烈的低气压给震慑到了，一个个都唯恐避之不及地纷纷为他让路。  
医生本人并没有发现这些变化，因为他正因为今天凌晨目击到的可怕情况而满脸甚至满脑子阴沉——你能想象么，企业号的舰长和大副隔着堵透明墙接吻——那可是公共区域！  
McCoy匆匆走进医疗室就收到了Kirk的通讯请求，他恶狠狠地接通：“你咬破嘴唇了？”  
“没有，你为什么会这么想？”  
“这种想法冲破我的头脑自己从我的嘴里蹦了出来，”McCoy撇着嘴把字眼从自己嘴里一个一个丢了出来，“说吧，这回又是什么事情？”  
“嗯……你都在哪儿搞到旧书的？”  
McCoy忍不住叨叨：“该死的Jim我是个医生又不是你的私人助理……”他突然想到了什么，警觉了起来，“你又想看什么？”  
Kirk的声音里藏不住的笑意：“嗯哼，我现在觉得古典神话也挺好看的。”  
McCoy的眉头可以夹死蚊子——如果企业号上有蚊子的话。  
“你说什么？！”他的声音差不多处于怒吼状态了，边上的护士被吓得差点摔了注射器。  
“嘿老骨头，你知道么，中国有很多节日来源于神话传说，比如情人节——就是昨天！”  
“我不想知道！”McCoy真想摔了通讯器，但Kirk还在陶醉地说个不停：“更棒的是在春天有一个上巳节……喔，你一定想象不到在这个节日里他们都会做点什么……”  
McCoy下定决心，以后再收到类似的书他一定要第一时间人道毁灭——不，他以后绝对不会再收到类似的书了，绝对。


End file.
